Kasmaran
by Seijuurou Eisha
Summary: Hanya romantisme Susabi pada Ichimoku Ren dibalik tirai megah Takamagahara


**Onmyoji-陰陽師/NeatEase **dan** artist **bersangkutan

**Story: Seijuurou Eisha**

**Rate: **inginnya** M, **tapi** M- **sajalah

**Genre: Romance **dan** Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning**: bahasa tidak baku, **EYD** tidak sempurna, **PUEBI** lupa dipasang, **OOC**, **OOT**, **_Shounen-Ai _**err…rada **_yaoi_** sih, tidak dimaksudkan untuk bashing chara manapun, ff abal- abal yang ditujukan untuk memenuhi asupan **vitamin B(_oys love_) **penulis. ide mainstream. Terispirasi dari korban gombalan twt dan ratapan penyesalan saya karena belum bisa main game dulu. Ditulis sepenuh hati tapi hambar dengan alur balapan.

**Pair**: **SusabixIchimokuren**

.

.

Semoga yang baca tidak menyesal dan minta return waktu yang disia-siakan karena salah klik judul fanfic.

.

.

Ini hanya selembar kisah kasih tersembunyi dibalik tirai agung Takamagahara.

.

.

.

.

Dibalik bahu lebar tertutup sutera halus, punggung gagah itu selalu terselam dalam purwarupa agungnya dua Dewa Maha Gagah- Tsukuyomi dan Susanoo. Dibalik ilusi megah istana langitnya, hanya dia yang setia mengawasi.

Dalam gelapnya malam, sesungguhnya Susabi menyaksikan. Betapa salah satu yang terkasihnya harus meregang diri menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan. Mata indah yang ia puja, kini telah lenyap bersama malam senyap terguyur sendu dari tangisan hampa Sang Terkasih.

.

.

.

Bulan sabit berada diatas kepala, bayangannya terpantul indah diatas kolam lotus berseri namun nampak hampa diatas kecantikannya. Susabi menatap, betapa waktu adalah hal yang membosankan bagi makhluk kekal sepertinya dan sesuatu yang berharga bagi makhluk fana serupa manusia. Diantara cahaya redup kunang- kunang, surai musim semi itu terkibas ringan dalam buaian angin malam. Susabi menghampiri dengan langkah perlahan, mantan Dewa kecilnya kini hanyalah _Youkai_ pelindung biasa.

"Ah, Susabi-_sama_," Ichimoku Ren tergugu begitu mengetahui bahwa lelaki tampan penguasa anugerah bulan dan waktu itu tersenyum lembut menatapnya.

"Tidak bergabung dengan Kaguya? Ku dengar kini kau cukup akrab dengan gadis kecil kesayangan Mannedake itu?" Ren tergugu, betapa Susabi menyadari atensinya disalah satu danau kecil Takamagahara senja tadi, yang kemudian hanya berbalas senyuman lembut Ichimoku Ren.

"Susabi-_sama_, bukankah sudah saatnya anda membuka kalender bulan[**1**] yang baru?" kepala dengan surai serupa bunga musim semi itu meneleng,

Tersenyum sejenak, "Tentu, tapi kalender bulan kali ini akan sedikit berbeda. Betapa masalah yang ditimbulkan kebangkitan Yamata no Orochi dengan menyebarkan _miasma_[**2**] pada penduduk Kyoto membutuhkan waktu lama."

Mata _emerald_ Ren menyipit dengan telapak tangan ringkih terangkat menutup sopan kekehan kecil dari mulutnya, ah betapa Dewa teranugerah bulan dan waktu ini begitu memperhatikan kehidupan makhluk fana. "Tuan, seharusnya anda menyerahkan urusan tersebut pada para _Onmyoji_ muda dan lelaki dengan anugerah besar seperti Abe no Seimei." riak air dalam kolam bergoyang, lelaki mungil itu mengayunkan kedua kakinya diatas kolam lotus dan bergumam pelan, "Apakah sebegitu melelahkannya menjadi anda, Susabi-_sama_?"

Susabi terdiam, memuja betapa indahnya lelaki mungkin bermata emerald disampingnya. Tangan kokoh itu bergerak mengusap kasih pipi halus Ichimoku Ren. Dalam ketentraman malam, Susabi mengusap lembut daging kenyal sewarna ceri milik Ren dan mendorongnya kedalam dominasi sang Dewa bulan.

"Su..sabi_-sa..ma_.." patahan nama itu tenggelam dalam koheren kecupan lembut milik mereka berdua.

Tentu saja dengan seringai tampan diwajah kokoh Susabi, dalam sekejap membopong dengan kehati-hatian Ren kecilnya kedalam kediaman pribadi mereka.

.

.

.

Suara kecipak dan gesekkan kulit terdengar dari paviliun timur tempat peristirahatan sang Bulan. Lengan kokohnya menyangga tubuh kecil dalam pangkuannya, "Nggh…Susabi-_sama_…" tremor dan suara koheren bercampur erangan kering bersahut bersama dengan derasnya peluh dua _Dai-youkai_. Semburat kemerahan muncul diufuk timur, membaur dengan warna emas bersama biru pudar sejuk.

"A..AH!" Ren melonjak kecil seraya memeluk erat punggung kokoh Susabi sembari menyandarkan kening penuh peluh bercampur rasa pasrah pada sang dominan.

"hmpf!...nggh..AH!" Lagi, Susabi memberikan tekanan dominasi pada sang submisif. Merekuh surga kecil diantara mereka berdua.

Mengerjap pelan, Susabi merebahkan dua tubuh dalam persatuannya kedalam futon berlapis sutera. Diantara seribu satu kisah yang diceritakan Enenra dan Dodomeki, tak ada satupun yang terasa semanis buncahan perasaannya terhadap Ren. Bahkan untuk seukuran kisah romantisme Tamamo no Mae bersama kekasih manusianya yang berujung api merah untuk Kyoto, tak sekalipun ia pernah berharap menemukan sekeping kebahagiaan luar biasa didalam hubungan yang mengikat keduanya. Tidak ketika ia menjadi manusia, maupun ketika ia duduk mengawasi dari langit Takamagahara.

Pun untuk Ren, tentu diantara kisah pahitnya yang tertelan pengkhiatan atas kebaikannya kepada makhluk fana. Mata emeraldnya terpejam, betapa mengejutkan kisah yang dilaluinya. Mungkin jika Dodomeki menemukan mata kanannya, tentu kisah cinta antara sang _Youkai_ pelindung dan Penguasa Bulan hanya jadi rahasia kecil diantara mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Dahulu, Ichimoku Ren adalah Dewa angin yang dipuja akibat sifat welas asihnya yang tiada batas hingga rela mengorbankan satu buah bola mata berharganya untuk menyelamatkan sebuah desa kecil yang diterjang badai dan bencana yang tiada henti hingga mereka memohon padanya-Ichimoku Ren sang Dewa angin untuk menghentikan kemalangan dengan harga tinggi. Kini yang tersisa hanya pilar usangnya ditengah hutan belantara. Mereka meninggalkan kuil usangnya dengan dirinya kini bukanlah Dewa angin, melainkan hanya _youkai_ biasa. Diantara desahan lirih angin yang pernah ia genggam, perasaan takut akan terbuang dan pengasingan oleh Takamagahara tak pernah lenyap dipikirannya.

Bahkan ketika awal perubahannya, hanya Dunia Bawah dengan rasa simpati Sang Hakim-Enma yang sudi menerima dirinya. Meski dirinya selalu berharap mereka yang fana akan kembali mengingatnya. Berkali-kali ia melindungi manusia dengan wujud _youkai_nya. Terduduk dengan penuh senyuman hangat diantara kedua pilar kuil usangnya, menunggu-mungkin saja diantara desauan angin dan lembabnya lumut- lumut pada kuil ringkihnya akan ada yang mengingat rasa kasih sayangnya terhadap manusia. Bahkan dalam keadaanya yang kini bukan dewa, Ichimoku Ren tetap bersikeras melindungi yang fana dengan balasan kikisan waktu yang berujung terlupakan.

Hingga Susabi menemukannya bersama guyuran hujan musim gugur dan membawanya pulang ke Takamagahara. Hatinya menghangat, mendapati dirinya masih memiliki seseorang yang mengingatnya. Dimata sang mantan pemilik angin, Susabi adalah lautan berbayang peraknya cahaya bulan. Bukan karena betapa elok parasnya, tapi betapa sifat yang ditunjukannya begitu penuh pertimbangan dan bijaksana. Tak pernah sekalipun ia mendengar Susabi mengatakan perkataan menyakitkan baginya. Ia patut bersyukur, Susabi begitu menerimanya.

"Susabi-_sama_." Suara merdu Ren bergemerincing merambati udara pagi.

Susabi menatap heran kekasih mungilnya, "_Arigatou_" dua sabit timbul diwajah Ren dan Susabi membalasnya dengan dua kecupan di masing-masing kelopak matanya.

Betapa sang Ilahi begitu baik.

.

.

.

Musim semi datang menyapa, kalender bulan penentu musim cocok tanam dan musim panen telah ditetapkan tepat ketika persembahan panen untuk dewa Takamimushuhi selesai. Kingyo masih keukeuh dengan ambisinya menguasai dunia dan mengalahkan sang _Lord_ pemilik sungai Arakawa dan Kaguya masih setia menemani gadis menggemaskan jelmaan ikan koi itu. Menatap kesekitar pohon sakura besar ditepi danau, Kaguya menemukan Susabi yang tertidur dipangkuan Ichimoku Ren berlatar guguran petal sakura.

'Cantik!' gumamnya dalam hati.

Tentu saja siapapun akan setuju dengan gadis bulan baik hati ini manakala melihat Susabi yang begitu beku mau bersandar diantara penatnya kepada salah satu ciptaan Ilahi yang begitu indah. Dalam hati Kaguya berharap bahwa kedamaian ini akan bertahan selamanya, tentu setelah lenyapnya Yamata no Orochi dan gagasan Abe no Seimei yang menolak adanya pengorbanan manusia untuk para youkai diterima. Setidaknya, tidak ada kemalangan yang ditimpakan seperti yang terjadi pada Kagura-sama dan tentu saja Susabi lainnya.

"Kingyo-_hime_, mari kita melihat _kekkai_ bambuku dan menemui Mannedake-san!"

"Ayo!"

.

.

Ren masih betah mengelus surai kebiruan Susabi dengan sayang sembari meniup gemas bulu mata panjang milik lelaki dipangkuannya, sungguh suasana yang tentram.

"Hentikan, Ren." Susabi menghalau angin kecil ulah jahil Ren dengan menutup wajahnya menggunakan sebelah tangan.

Kikikan serupa lonceng kuil dimusim semi terdengar merdu ditelinga Susabi, kini kedua tangan Susabi beralih mengusap dua pipi kenyal Ren dan mengusaknya gemas. Sungguh betapa Ren tidak pernah belajar bahwa Susabi selalu menatap penuh minat padanya sejak awal mereka bertemu tatap.

"_Mou, yamette kudasai_!" Tangan ringkih Ren menggenggam kuat tangan Susabi yang menekan kedua pipinya kencang.

"Angin musim semi kali ini begitu sejuk, apa kau yang menghembuskan angin hangat ini?" Susabi mengalihkan tatapannya pada langit cerah dengan selimut atmosfer semerbak sakura.

Ren hanya membalasnya dengan kedua sudut bibir yang tertarik keatas, "Tidak Susabi-_sama_, tentu angin di Takamagahara bukan aku yang mengaturnya."

"Kau benar, ingin mengunjungi rumah kecilmu?" Susabi bangkit dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

"Ayo!" seruan semangat penuh rasa rindu terkecap diiringi dengan senyuman yang lebih lebar dari Ren, "mungkin saja Hannya masih berkeliaran di sekitar kuil, aku harap anda sudi mengenal salah satu rekan seperjalanan saya."

"Kuharap aku tidak tenggelam cemburu ketika kau bercengkrama bersama teman lamamu." gurau Susabi yang dibalas sipuan malu Ren dibalik lengan _yukata_nya.

.

.

.

**End**

SP Ren ganteng banget ya Tuhan! Susabi juga makin ganteng, duh gemaaaaas!!

[1] kalender panen atau pertanian

[2] sejenis bau atau uap yang merugikan kesehatan


End file.
